Skeith
Skeith is a major antagonist of the original .hack series and a protagonist of the .hack//G.U. series. He is the first Phase of the Cursed Wave and referred to as the "Terror of Death". Profile Skeith is the one of the harbinger of the Cursed Wave and the one who started the entire events of .hack. Riding into battle from the Chosen Land beyond the Dividing Forest, he carries the Shadow of Death, which drowns all that stands. Skeith's first initial appearance is actually the anime .hack//SIGN, where he was summoned by Morganna to Data Drain Sora, a rogue Player Killer, as punishment for his betrayal. He then followed Tsukasa and the awakened Aura to Net Slum, but before he could do anything to them, Helba deleted the area, allowing everyone to log out (except for Aura who escaped into The World). In the first volume of .hack, Skeith made his debut chasing Aura in the dungeon of Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. It was there he first encountered Kite and his friend Orca, though he ignored them during the chase. After Aura gave the Book of Twilight to Orca, Skeith reappeared. Orca tried to fight the mysterious foe, but to his surprise, none of his attacks work. In retaliation, Skeith mortally wounds Orca and then Data Drains him, placing him to a deep coma. Before he could attack Kite next, Helba appeared and drove him away. Over the course of Infection, Skeith continued to chase Aura, attacking any players that got in his way. Eventually he managed to catch up with Aura at the field Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness, where he found Kite with her. Skeith Data Drains Aura, segmenting her data into three parts and sending them to various places inside the system. Enraged, Kite challenged Skeith in a fierce fight that ends with the former victorious. Kite, possessing the powers from the bracelet, performed his own Data Drain on Skeith, which left him vulnerable for the final blow. However, despite Kite's victory, Skeith's death only resulted in the birth of Cubia, the malicious shadow of Kite's bracelet. Skeith also appeared in .hack//G.U., but unlike the original, he is a protagonist and the avatar of Haseo, the game's main protagonist. In this series, his wand is replaced by a scythe, which fits his name as the "Terror of Death". Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone Skeith One of the eight Phases created by "The World" management program, Morganna, in order to destroy Aura. Attacked Kite's friend, Orca, at Morganna's behest, sending him into a coma in the real world. The red wand Skeith carries is said to contain the minds he has stolen from PCs. This is the first phase, "The Terror of Death." Skeith has the ability to cause status ailments on PCs. Skeith Zero The original form of Skeith. One of the eight Phases created by "The World" management program, Morganna, in order to destroy Aura. Contains of consciousness of Sora, a PC who cooperated with Morganna to begin with but ultimately turned against her. Skeith Zero also eventually split into eight, one of which acts as vanguard in the continuing pursuit of Aura. Project X Zone 2 One of the eight Phases created by management program of The World, Morganna, in order to destroy Aura. This is the first Phase, "The Terror of Death", which has the ability to give PCs status ailments. At Morganna's behest, he attacked Kite's friend, Orca, sending him into a coma in the real world. The red wand Skeith carries is said to contain the minds he has stolen from PCs. Gameplay Skeith is one of the major antagonists of Project X Zone who makes his debut in Chapter 7: The .hackers. In the past, he is a powerful monster who nearly brought down The World with a huge server crash who was destroyed by Kite and his allies. However, is revived by the multiverse distortions and proceeds to attack the heroes, but is defeated and retreats from the server. He then reappears in Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon, but is "destroyed" by the heroes. However, in Chapter 20: The Maverick Hunters, Skeith somehow without heroes know "he came back to life" and Ciseaux, who is interested in his powers, tries to follow him, because he escaped dismantling The World's management system, in a few words, he split up Aura in four parts, as it had happened in the past. However, is defeated by the heroes and retreats from the cyberspace. It's revealed in Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield, that Skeith took the last fragment of Aura and escaped from the cyberspace to the real world, so she uses his remaining powers to log-out the heroes from the server, after the log-out, they find Skeith in Marvel Land, however, he summons monsters from Marvel Land and escapes from the Pyramid. At the end of the Chapter, it's revealed that Skeith walked on the Hall of Messengers's rainbow for escapes from the heroes, however, Haken could give his location thanks to his friends, he is inside the Shlafen Celeste, as shown in Chapter 26: Warriors Beyond Reality, however, he managed to escape on time, thanks to one of the teleporters of the ship, just when Ciseaux found him, so he decides to pursue it by going to the same teleporter, also, in Chapter 27: The Dimensional Cliff, he ended up in the Geo Fortress to reach to Astaroth's castle and leave the Aura's last fragment there. According to Aura in Chapter 28: The Realm of Overlords, somehow Skeith, during the events of the game, had gained an unknown power for the time being and he was using his transport data to collect something and reach to The World, however, it's discovered in Chapter 29: An Unbeatable Love that such power is the ability to create clones of itself. After the these clones appear, the real Skeith appears, Skeith Zero, who attacks the heroes along with The World's bugged monsters and Feydooms. However, he is defeated and retreats from the server. For its sequel, Project X Zone 2, Skeith appeared as Boss Unit in Chapter 8: Dance Battle! in R:2's Hulle Granz Cathedral when Haseo summoned it. However, due to unknowns reasons (possibly due to the distortions that occurred with the golden chains), the Avatar Skeith is transformed to its Cursed Wave's form and is separated from the Haseo's body. The heroes tried to recover Skeith, but he retreats from The World R:2. He then reappears in Chapter 15: Echoes in Eternity in R:1's Hulle Granz Cathedral, but is defeated and retreats from the server. Finally, he reappears in Chapter 26: The Terror of Death Approaches in R:2's Outer Dungeon, possibly looking for Haseo, also that is about to break apart, but is defeated. Suddenly, he begins to break apart causing a massive data increase and cyberspace is becoming unstable. However, Haseo tries to regain control on his avatar once more and its Cursed Wave's form is destroyed and Haseo regained control of Skeith, but then, Bugborns appear on the Dragonturtle but they are wiped by Haseo and Skeith. In some unknown way, AIDA was able to obtain Skeith's data and creates copies of him, shown in Chapter 33: Dance with the Devil, but are defeated by the heroes. A Skeith's clone created by reconstructed data from The World's bugs is summoned in Chapter 41: The 101 Embryo Plan, but is defeated with the other bugged monsters. Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto Skill List Gallery Skeith Solo Attack.PNG Skeith Multi Attack.PNG Skeith Avatar.jpg|Skeith's three forms in .hack//G.U. Trivia * Skeith and the .hack// franchise are the only Bandai representatives for Bandai Namco in the Project X Zone series. Category:Bandai Namco Category:.hack Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters